


禁止入内/NO ENTRY

by ZionXan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, 低情商：瞎几把写, 开拓一个新tag给人带来的究竟是成就感多一些还是失落感多一些呢, 高情商：各种AU的合集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionXan/pseuds/ZionXan
Summary: 吉林 | 雷煜嘉（Jimmy）x马添彬（LateYoung/林迟青）“‘林哥——’他简直想把这个词粘在马添彬的耳垂上。”复健DEMO*1+“校园AU”系列DEMO*3+“教廷AU”系列DEMO*3好久好久之前写的了，发过的和没发过的统一整理到这里一版过于没头没尾纯练笔或者情绪使然的超短篇一律称为DEMO，都不好意思叫短篇
Relationships: Jimmy | Lei Yujia/LateYoung | Ma Tianbin, 吉米林
Kudos: 1





	禁止入内/NO ENTRY

-

嘘

-

嘘，林迟青，悄无声息地溜出去，不要惊醒任何人——

影子从卧室伸长到走廊尽头，抚过训练室半掩的房门，在台阶上折叠，又在平台上舒展。马添彬来到二楼厕所的门口。金属门把手在黑夜里闪闪发亮。

冷，太冷了。地面是凉的，凉气踩着他的脚趾，攥住他的脚腕，阻止他向前迈步。腿在颤抖；肌肉在求救；大脑问自己：他真的该来吗。

私藏的备用手机被他留在楼下，床被的褶皱间，沾着三分钟之前他手指的温度；屏幕上是和某人的通讯记录，详细记载了他的作案动机。他受邀来到不属于（或者说，原本属于）的楼层，邀请他的人不知道拥有怎样的心理。一两个幼稚的自定义表情和三五个无意义的语气词，熔化了，从屏幕上流下来，又被夜晚的凉意重新铸成硬币，玩笑和真心各成一面——他赌的是第一反应告诉他的那面。

所以他来到这里，如期赴约，哪怕都不确定这是不是真能称得上一次“邀请”。五分钟之后，他很有可能会像个傻逼一样再溜回去，钻进被子里接收对方嘲笑的讯息，如果真是那样，那么马添彬决定，在第二天吃早饭的时候，他得拿走对方的香蕉作为惩罚才行——

门把手在这时突然转动了小半圈。他吓得一抖，生怕别人看见那道银色的光在不合时宜地闪烁。

然后，门开了一道缝，像深渊裂开一道口子。深渊里有东西在散发热量，那热量吸引、攫取着马添彬的呼吸——

他被拉进深渊。

拉他的是一只温暖的手，手心噙着汗，使得一点细密的汗珠留在了马添彬的小臂外侧，连带手的主人的紧张一并被马添彬的皮肤吸收了。马添彬还没来得及说什么，雷煜嘉整个人靠在了他的肩上。

“林哥……”他用舌尖把这个词轻轻推出口。

发出这声呼唤的人把马添彬搂得很紧，好像自己是一只被飓风推挤的塑料袋，在找到依靠——比如一根电线杆——后死死贴着对方不愿离去。塑料袋没有固定姿态，当它遇到一个有形实体时，为了留在对方身边，可以化成任何形状，碰到电线杆就是电线杆形，碰到自行车就是自行车形，碰到马添彬就是马添彬形。

雷煜嘉把这个莫名其妙的比喻和马添彬说了，马添彬觉得好笑，说他才不是垃圾袋，如果雷煜嘉是垃圾袋，那自己就是不可回收垃圾桶里的烂菜叶子，连猪都不吃。

“林哥。”他短促地唤了一声。他不喜欢马添彬这么贬低自己，语气有点不开心。

马添彬的身上散发着熟悉的沐浴露味道，沐浴露是他们两个之前在超市一起买的。马添彬买什么牌子，他就跟着买什么牌子；马添彬买什么味道，他就跟着买什么味道。挤沐浴露的时候，雷煜嘉立刻就能想起，灯火通明的收银台前，马添彬微微抬眼看收银机的样子——当然，还有比平时裸露更多的脖颈侧面，那里是一颗遥远但又迷人的星球表面，雷煜嘉的嘴唇曾像宇航员笨拙但激动的双脚一样，在那片愿意接纳他的土地上拓下一连串有轨可循的印迹。

“林哥——”他简直想把这个词粘在马添彬的耳垂上，然后从耳垂拉一条线，顺便再挖一道沟，好让这声呼唤在他耳边像溪流一样响个不停，并且最终全部汇入瘦削男人的锁骨窝里。

抱住马添彬的人暂且松开了一只手。那只手从腰际向下探去，摸到了睡裤的边缘，于是就让两个手指撑开一个入口。不过，手指没有继续深入，它们绕着马添彬的腹部绕了两个半圈，停在最初的位置。

马添彬在颤抖。颤抖里包含期待和畏怯，两种相反的情绪最终指向同一个人——雷煜嘉用亲吻回应他的期待、止住他的畏怯。

而马添彬用默许和喘息感谢他。

逐渐加快的喘息，从一双总是无意识抿起来的嘴唇里流出来，落在雷煜嘉的鼻子旁边，有着同样熟悉的薄荷味——他们的牙膏也是一起买的，同一个牌子，同一个味道。下唇丰润得像一瓣橘子，咬上去，柔软可口。从嘴角向下，那曾被收银台的光照亮的纤长的脖颈，正掌握在雷煜嘉的手指下；那象征生命的血液里澎湃涌动的欲望，就蒸发在雷煜嘉的呼吸之间。

全然的黑暗里，他们反而能将对方看得更清楚。比如，雷煜嘉能辨认出马添彬的眼睛形状有多么吸引人，在owps、世界杯或是owl的赛场上，全世界的光芒最终都怎样收束进那两枚杏核一样的钥匙孔里。钥匙孔守卫的是一扇眼泪制成的门：门很大，装得下所有鼓舞和期待，也封得住所有失落和遗憾；门很小，小得连一颗拳头一样大的心脏都藏不好，竟然这么轻易地将其拱手让给自己。

哎，林迟青——

雷煜嘉只是用自己的手指轻轻拨了拨对方的，对方就知道轻轻缓缓地向厕所里面挪。挪向马桶的路上，他们剥掉彼此的上衣，一次触碰就会掀起一阵涟漪，从前肩一路荡漾到后臀，最终波及那男性的象征物上。

马添彬扭过头，问：“要开灯吗？”他问出这句话时肯定是一副关切的表情。

“不要——”雷煜嘉拖长了尾音。

不要，不要开。开了灯，你就属于全世界了。

-

*大学校园AU 

/ 最后一排 /

最后一排是圣地，是天堂。最后一排有八个座位，硬挤能塞下十个人。

经常作为第十一个人出现的雷煜嘉，意外发现今天最后一排只坐了七个——其中六个挤在一起，占据左边一排连桌；还有一个端正但略显孤单地坐在右边的角落，旁边三个空着的座位亮得能反光，一看就是经历了几代莘莘学子的坚定打磨。

怪。

但他没管。本学期第一次上课，就因为睡过头而错过了前半节，雷煜嘉只在乎课间进来能抢到最后一排——这样一来，自己的身形便能顺利隐匿在前二十几排同学后面，像掩藏在蓬松刘海背后的额头那样不受注意。

所以他赶紧走到右边，放下书包，还特意和角落那人隔了一个座位拉开椅子。按照以往的习惯，在坐下之前他都会礼貌性问一句，这里没人吧。（如果遭到拒绝，他就会说，那我等那个人来了再走，然后直到下课才会实在挪地方。）然而此刻，角落的人正在低头记笔记，笔记还用不同颜色做标注，一副聚精会神的样子。雷煜嘉赶到的时候，对方刚好拧开记号笔的笔盖。他有点不忍心打扰对方。

不过，书包落在桌面还是发出了不小的声音。

角落那人闻声抬头，看到他时显得有点惊讶，两只黑珍珠一般的眼仁完整地露出来，就连里面流动的光芒都不带减损。雷煜嘉被对方这么直勾勾地望着，一时不知道该作何反应，还好上课铃及时把他从不知所措里捞了出来。他含糊着道歉，趁机坐下；对方笑着说没事，转过头，明亮的杏核又缩回去了。

怪啊。

两个礼拜后依旧拖着书包走进教室的他不是第一次这么觉得了。每节课对方都坐最后一排，缩在角落里闷头刻苦，露出来的胳膊和墙上的暖气管不知道哪个更细，台上的章智浩（同学们一般都管他叫浩老师）说一句他写一句，还听得津津有味，一刻也没打过瞌睡（这句倒是不敢保证，因为雷煜嘉也不是时时都醒着）。

雷煜嘉曾友好地询问过对方的个人信息：

——哪个专业的？

——我？xx专业的。

——和我一个专业啊，我怎么没见过你？

——我是新来的，新来的。

他知道对方叫马添彬，笔记本第一页右下角有他的签名。雷煜嘉还调侃，等毕业了你的笔记本就是一大笔财富，你可要好好保存，不过期末考试之前先借我看看。马添彬跟着点头说是啊是啊好的好的，说话时两条杏仁又把黑眼珠裹起来了。

可他还是觉得不对劲。前几节课他看马添彬面目友善，还拜托他帮自己下节课占个最后一排的座位。后来每次上课前赶到教室，角落旁边总是有一个空座，但那看起来不像是马添彬帮他捍卫的，反倒像是被整个教室除了马添彬以外的学生遗弃的。雷煜嘉总是懒得多想——反正这是本院最水选修课，雷煜嘉爬山祈愿好不容易才选上（曾经他还以为他们专业只有他一个人抢到）。

但还好随着时间的推移，这种遗弃感变得越来越淡薄。一开始马添彬所在的那一整排连桌都没人去抢；渐渐地，有人抵挡不住最后一排的诱惑，愿意和他隔着座位坐——不过，无论如何，当雷煜嘉扛着书包从后门走进来时，马添彬旁边紧挨着的座位永远是空的。

这样就很好。这样，雷煜嘉就能毫无顾忌地坐下来，把头往弯起来的胳膊上一搭，取下眼镜闭上眼睛，眼前就是新一天的圣地和天堂，旁边还有马添彬给他放哨：这位好学的同桌会在浩老师走下讲台巡视时及时戳他的胳膊肘，然后雷煜嘉赶紧抬起头来，把笔记本翻开崭新的一页，顺便抢一只马添彬的水性笔，装模作样地把ppt课件上的那句话抄下来——

“胡萝卜加大棒”？这什么啊。

浩老师把这句话念了出来。台下很明显能听到学生的窃笑，有的眼神不怀好意，有的咧嘴的同时脸有点红。雷煜嘉也跟着乐出来。他想回头和马添彬开个与此相关的玩笑，结果却看到同桌脸变得和手上的水性笔一样红。

雷煜嘉把溜到嘴边的玩笑吞了回去，用手指了指他的桌子，低头说：“借我抄下你刚才的笔记。”

对方答应得很爽快。雷煜嘉也不抬眼，内心一直在计算马添彬从他这里挽回的尊严。他想对方也能意识到。

马添彬应该还能意识到，递给他笔记本时，雷煜嘉在他大腿上拍了两下的特殊意义。

不过就连雷煜嘉也不很确信自己究竟要传达什么特殊意义。课间他去了厕所，对着便池上方的墙壁短暂思考了几十秒人生。出去洗手的时候，在镜子里看见了马添彬。

“我还没问过你，你宿舍号是多少，我们在一个楼吗？”他主动开口。说话时镜子里自己的嘴角往两边不自然地撇了撇。

“我……不住学校宿舍。”

“你住本市？”

“我在市区租了间房。”

“这样啊，我本来还想下周借一下你的笔记复印，复印完上门还你。”雷煜嘉对着镜子抓了抓自己的刘海，主要是为了观察身后人的反应。

镜子里的马添彬耸耸肩，毫不畏怯地回看向他：“也可以啊。”然后又补充，“反正我一个人住，你想什么时候还都可以，考试之后也行。”

“你备考不用笔记？”他着实有点惊讶，但一想到他平时上课那股认真劲儿，又觉得这好像也不是什么值得惊奇的事。

“不用，”马添彬的眼睛甚至弯成了月牙，“我都能想到考试重点。”

就是这句话。

这句话早该让雷煜嘉意识到这个人属实不对劲的，而不是在他们反反复复经历好几次“我来找你还笔记”、“别走我这还有一本”、“那我下周再来还你”这样的夜晚后，才让他在这门课的最后一次课上把马添彬的身份看清楚。

章智浩讲完了，合上书，ppt打到最后的感谢页，台下陆续响起掌声。雷煜嘉把从马添彬那里拿到的（其实已经和本门课不太相关的）参考书收进书包里，刚准备回头和角落里的人搭话，突然看到从讲台径直向最后一排走来的浩老师。

浩老师走近他，略过他，然后和他身后的马添彬握起手。

马添彬说：“章老师，辛苦了，讲得很棒，让我受益匪浅。”

章智浩回复：“哪里，马老师，辛苦你来旁听了，等你下学期讲这门课的时候，你肯定能讲得更好。”

接着又是三两句客套话，站在一旁的雷煜嘉几乎是强迫自己听完。言罢，章老师邀请马老师一起吃饭，马老师用有事要回办公室的理由婉拒了他。等他走后，马添彬向前两部走到雷煜嘉的身旁。

“先别和我说话，求求你。”雷煜嘉用再痛苦不过的语调说。

“那好，”马添彬的眉毛都飘起来了，离两弯月牙越来越远，“有什么事等你去我家还书的时候再说吧。”

/ 听讲 /

上课铃响起之前，他用眼神制止了两个想和他一样坐在第一排近距离观察这位新老师的男生。从那些（就只比他小一年级而已的）小崽子眼里可瞅不见对这门学科有什么特殊的偏好，从那里只能琢磨出他们对讲台上那个清瘦男老师的图谋不轨之意。

如果有人有心的话，应该能注意到，坐在第一排的学长（他们或许能从他的额发推断出他的年纪）和这位年轻老师是一同走进教室的；再用心一点，还能看出他们两个走进校园时的体态姿势也不太正常——那个新来的马老师似乎对于坐在讲台旁边的椅子上心生畏惧，而这位永远来蹭课的学长在坐下来之前双腿一直在打颤。

唉，不过谁也不敢向他们二人求证是怎么一回事。雷煜嘉用手支着下巴，心想，整个班级的学生肯定想象不到昨晚发生了什么。

马添彬开始授课，那只握着遥控笔的手在半空中上下翻飞，试图将自己的观点比划出一个有形的实体，展现给台下看起来都没怎么在认真听课的学生。

就是这只手——四指弯曲，每个关节都凸得泛白，十个小时前曾盛情邀请雷煜嘉的那玩意儿走出纺织物的束缚，并将它牢牢掌控在那双杏核一样的眼睛之前。很快两只手都用上了，它们分工明确，一只用来做这个，另一只用来从书包里摸索安全套。十根手指拆解方形包装的时候，那关节也攥得很紧，像盘虬卧龙的树枝，几乎是瞬间就撕开了塑料包装皮。

“……胡萝卜加大棒。”

天哪，马添彬把深得章智浩老师真传的这句话用正经的语气讲出来时，脸颊和眼下的卧蚕相连的地方还是立刻就红起来了，红得就像他脱下自己的休闲裤时那样。台下年复一年的窃笑传到耳边，马老师赶紧转过身，在黑板上随意写了几笔板书。

昨天晚上他也是这样表示羞耻的，一边反悔似的想要转过头，一边说着“这不好吧”妄想转移话题。但雷煜嘉可不是需要看他眼色才能及格的课上学生，他可以用行动表示自己的不满和奚落：鉴于身体的某个地方已经等候不及，雷煜嘉就用双手把那颗想要逃避现实的脑袋转回来，让那双总是微微向上扬起的眉毛对称地出现在他的大腿中间。

然后，然后——马老师讲课时会刻意放慢语速，所以平时听得不太清的带有口音的字词也能明白地传达到教室最远的方位。就是这么一张为学生着想努力提升课堂质量的嘴巴，在裹住雷煜嘉的下体时也同样任劳任怨责无旁贷。起先他是有点难为情，但当雷煜嘉不由自主吐出第一声感叹后，这位诚挚可靠的恋人就知道怎么表现能让对方亢奋了。

有时候像这样从上而下注视爱人就能给支配者足够的控制满足感，更别提浑身上下最敏感的地方正被他的舌头纠缠着。舌头温热而又柔情脉脉，就好像把马添彬这个人的个性都淋漓尽致地展现出来了。喔，或许这其实是一种侵犯他灵魂的感觉——

马老师似乎从第一排学生的表情里看出他在想什么，那双眼里的光芒烛火一般晃了晃。而后他又转过身去写毫无意义的板书，就好像自己的羞耻表现得不会让人看出来似的。雷煜嘉对着他提起粉笔的瘦弱背影提起嘴角。他身后一整个教室的学生都意识到了点什么，但他们永远也无法知道事情的完整原貌，这让他心情更好。

胡萝卜和大棒？——雷煜嘉认为它们都是一回事。

/ 禁止入内 /

雷煜嘉很惊奇地在马添彬的办公室里发现了一只篮球，一只充好气的、随时蓄势待发的宝贝。他把它举起来，询问的眼光看向格子间里正在备课的马老师。马老师接住了这道目光，手脚也跟着蠢蠢欲动。他趁着办公室没别人，跟在雷煜嘉的身后溜出了教学楼。

流动的阳光和空气能唤醒蔫了一半的花，自然也能把马添彬体内压抑的青春活力诱发出来。他本就长得年轻，那张曝露在日光下的脸上仿佛还留着十年前的胶原蛋白，（后者可能就像雷煜嘉的发际线那样顽固，）使他乍看起来很像这学期才报到入学的新生，还是会在社团招新时被所有部门的人拦下来问一路的那种。

雷煜嘉把球传给他。球收到他手掌上的那一刻，马添彬咧嘴露出了一小排牙。

他踩在三分线上投球。球击在篮板偏左，再顺势砸向地面，激起一圈尘埃的同时发出震撼的声响。雷煜嘉和马添彬同时跑过去，马添彬接到了球，朝向雷煜嘉的方向把篮球往地上弹。那声音小多了，如果说刚才像是涨潮时海浪拍击礁石，那么现在这声就是被海水卷走的沙砾在互相碰撞时的窃窃私语。

篮球在雷煜嘉的掌间，地面，掌间，地面，循环往返，抛出又收回。他耐心运球的时候，马添彬张开双臂弯下腰专注地盯防他。雷煜嘉想关注他的动作，但注意力总是不由自主地被马添彬的眼睛吸引。被这样一双努力抛却人世烦恼的明亮眼眸注视着，还有谁能专心致志地做其他事呢。

出击——脚步向前，球短暂离手，肩膀顶肩膀，目光碰目光，撞击声不知道是篮球还是人体发出来的。雷煜嘉的手掌短暂地在他的腰际驻留了一下，就在下一秒搂住了向上弹起的篮球。他跳起来，送球入篮。篮筐在半空等候迎接它，并在它投入自己怀抱的瞬间鼓起掌。

球落到地面，掀起海浪涌向礁石，击在雷煜嘉的心脏上，让他的心跳声盖过了风暴。

马添彬笑着过去捡球；雷煜嘉只想用刚才那样的力气拥抱他。

暑热和情绪一同袭击躁动不安的年轻学生，他揪起衣领抵御它们。他知道衣领上落有马添彬额头的汗水，还有方才马添彬一瞬而逝的情欲目光。

“喂，我好热啊！”雷煜嘉说，在海浪拍击沙滩的间隙，“我身上都是汗了。”

马添彬拍着篮球跑过来：“你要回宿舍冲个澡吗？”

“我晚上还有课，我要回去了。”他说得很坚决。

马添彬收起球，站在他面前。

“你也出了好多汗啊，你要去我宿舍洗个澡吗？”他说，“丁蒙涵和罗文杰下午都有课，晚上才回来。”

“好啊，好啊。”马添彬的嘴角扬上去了，“只要宿管阿姨放我进去就行。”

雷煜嘉心想，他们两个走在一起，自己才更有可能被当成校外人士好吧——他还记得，之前为了庆祝雷煜嘉年满十八，他们出去开房，酒店前台居然只要了马添彬的身份证，就好像仅仅通过雷煜嘉的脸，就能断定他肯定超过了年龄限制一样。

马添彬进了雷煜嘉的宿舍，雷煜嘉给他指了自己的床铺。他让马添彬先洗，自己从柜子里面抓了两条干净内裤和两身不那么脏的上衣。马添彬准备进浴室的时候，发现雷煜嘉正在往半张纸上写东西。

“写什么呢？”马添彬问。

“‘禁止入内’。”雷煜嘉回答，“贴门上，告诉他们两个。”

说完，起身向门口走去，路过脱光上身的马添彬时，他用头蹭了蹭恋人的肩膀。

*真•马老师  
*最后一段打球要说是在隐喻内个也不是不行啦（  
*最近太忙了实在没空写有完整逻辑或者结构的整篇所以只有一些残渣demo（  
*以及经管人回想本科期间都学过什么时只能想到胡萝卜和大棒sos！

-

*天主教廷相关AU，注意避雷  
*莫名其妙的自我表达以及可能的第一人称（第一段）警告，OOC已不必多提（摆手

/ 伯利恒玫瑰 /

教宗的一双嘴唇，苍白又冰凉，平贴在三重冕之下，高高在上；从那苍白又冰凉的双唇之间，飘出一声痛苦的叹息。

此时日光正好，神在注视我们，从壁画上，从雕塑间，从众生眼中。所以，一切事物都要反向演绎，比如上述形容词，比如左边那位恋童的主教在拘谨地微笑，又或者右边那位嫖妓的神父在谦卑地低头——

而我在亲吻教宗的手。

戒指是热的，手背是冷的；血液不再流淌，犹如他的心脏停止搏动。画面上的一切——皮肤，血管，五官——全是梵蒂冈城最尽职的演员，在饰演一出即将犯下的罪恶。

那身与白鸽同色的法衣是如此厚重，厚重得好比我的欲念，模糊了己身和阳光的界限，膨胀得几乎就要融化；融化了，说明黑夜来了，罪人该登场了。

卸下圣徒的伪装，走过花窗和排椅，罪人嘴里衔着真相，合上忏悔室的门。

促狭，黑暗，拥挤，因为人的体温而暖和，一口吞下我和我的忏悔，催促着要我把纯白的罪证留在这里；忏悔室是他。

他低下头，用嘴唇（此刻是炽热的）亲吻、用舌头包裹、再用喉咙抚弄我胸前的十字架。十字架浸淫着他舌尖的温度，闪烁着不该沾染的光泽，将自己的使命和代表的法度忘得一干二净；十字架是我。

月亮背叛了太阳，偷走它的光芒借予我们。由此，我看到法衣下的那具身体——无辜，纯洁，像所有尚未被指证的犯人。我的手指和我的目光同时碰到了他的手腕：那里，青绿色的血管像藤蔓，向上无尽延伸着、缠绕着，最终支起红丝绒一般的心脏。

永恒绽放的荆棘玫瑰，在伯利恒的中心偏左，此刻由我摘下。

*救命啊这不说是吉米林谁能看出来？模糊得像个代餐模板sos！总之就是lcq加冕典礼的晚上被lyj拖进忏悔室打炮的0逻辑OOC片段

/ 中士与神父 /

“神父，”他们中的一个喊他，边说边用罐头盖子在墙壁上划下一新的道，“他们连一把枪都没有配给你吗？”

被叫到的马添彬抬起头，目光掠过一众打着绷带裹着脑袋的伤员，注意到了那个靠着墙对他说话的人。他站起来，拍拍膝盖上的土，摊开手掌，给那个人看自己的玫瑰念珠，似乎觉得这样就算回答了那位伤员的问话。

“如果你遇到危险怎么办？用祈祷感化对方？”对方的语气漫不经心，眼神却毫无顾忌地在马添彬身上打量。

“不然呢，也没别的办法呀。”说话时，马神父的眼睛会变细，两条卧蚕不安分地上下移动，活的一样。

那位伤员收起罐头盖子，改用手指摸墙上的刻痕。墙面斑驳得并不均匀，像地图上被那些将军们你争我夺的疆界；他刻下的那几条平行的竖线，就好比他们这些被挪来掷去的兵人，在将军的地图上永远站得笔直——当然了，前提是不像他现在这样都下不了床。

“神父，”他又叫唤，感受马添彬的注意力再次转向自己，等了一会儿才继续开口，“如果没了你，我们队可该怎么办啊？”

马添彬正了正自己的罗马领，表示自己在努力思忖提问者的意图：“‘上帝也会与你们同在’？”他的表情迷茫得像第一次接受神父考核。 

不知道这是不是这位考官心中的标准答案，但至少让对方笑出来了。笑完，他还是不打算停下，用手指着墙上那些划痕，意思这些都是证据：“神父，你看，你每天祷告这么多次，都在祈祷些什么？”还没等马添彬开口，他接着问，抛出主要意图，“你能不能偶尔祈祷一下队长给你发一把枪？”

“随军牧师可不能用枪啊。”马添彬摆摆手，看了一眼简易病床旁边的铭牌，总算找回来点对话的主动权，“雷煜嘉中士？”

“你叫什么，神父？我不信教，所以你来那天的自我介绍我没认真听。”他说得理直气壮。

神父把自己的名字告诉他。

“神父，”但他还是叫他“神父”，“你把我的枪带上吧，就在我的床头。这里，给——你拿着，别不要啊。”雷煜嘉中士在争执中处于劣势，因为身体一侧的肩膀暂时还使不上力气——根据医生查房时没能说出口的话，这半边肩膀可能一辈子也使不上力气了。

“你替我好好保管呗。那上面也有我拿罐头盖子刻的划痕，三十五个，代表我用这把枪杀死过三十五个敌人——你别慌啊，吓着你了，神父？——如果我想忏悔的话，你可能得替代他们原谅我三十五次。但关键是我不想忏悔，我可不觉得我做错了什么。”中士抬了抬头，“就算是这样，在你们的教义里，我也能得到原谅吗？”

马神父接过枪，又放下，接着好像觉得这么对待对方的好心显得太冷漠，所以又再度举起来。但神父没受过任何军事训练，所以端枪的姿势显得很滑稽，好像手里捧的不是狙击枪，是一座形状吓人的奖杯。“上帝原谅每一个人。”他说，这可能是他在军营里说的最多的话。一句话被说得多了，不管真假都能让人信服。

雷煜嘉好像等着他说出来这句话一样，立刻接道：“那如果下次有人想伤害你，你就用这把枪干掉他，反正上帝会原谅你——这可是你说的，这可是马添彬神父说的。”

往日雄辩的神父面对中士的调侃失了神采，便不再理他，低头专心摆弄那座奖杯——不对，那把狙击枪。他摸索了半天，才找到弹匣的位置，然后手忙脚乱地把它拆下来，抠出那里面的子弹，摆在它们原来主人的床头，再把弹匣装回去。现在，这把狙击步枪的象征意义彻底盖过了它的实用价值。

“神父，你有病啊？”中士情不自禁。

“不，我没病。我是个神父。”神父抱着奖杯说。

雷煜嘉扫了一眼病房里的人：几十个没精打采的病号，十来个忙碌的年轻护士，还有一个把信念放在性命之上的神父。他本来已经被气到不想说话了，但一看见神父那双没见过枪眼的眼睛，还是忍不住说了一句：“神父，你别后悔。”

神父的眼睛又细成了两道缝：“阿门。”

等后来雷煜嘉中士再次看到神父眯缝的眼时，两道缝只剩下了一道——神父的另一只眼贴在狙击枪的瞄准镜前睁得老大，俯卧的身子不自在得跟被坦克碾过似的。

病房已经被炸得剩下不到一半的建筑，雷煜嘉中士被冲击波震得从床上跌下来，现在正平躺在马添彬神父的旁边。反正大半个身子已经动不了了，他就盯着那道缝看。那道缝正随着本人不受控制地颤抖，脆弱得像刚洗完的衬衫的褶皱，一用力就能拧出不少水来。

“神父”，他没把话说出口，这个词仍然躲在他牙齿后头，就像现在正躲在由断壁残垣组成的掩体之后的他们。神父的注意力一半分给了瞄准镜上的眼睛，一半分给了扳机旁的手指。中士知道狙击手不能受打扰。

他想说，马添彬神父刚才慌乱间塞给他的玫瑰念珠放错了手（正是连接着那块不能动的肩膀的那只），导致这位无神论者现在想用它祷告都用不了。

“神父”，他还想说，要不就算了吧，他也可以去死，刚才神父对他吼出那句“我不会让你死”时的眼神真吓到他了，让他觉得所谓的神父和屠夫之间可能只隔着一颗落在医疗营地附近的炸弹。

“神父，”他终于开口，“你知道吗，枪里面有子弹，我趁你不注意时偷偷装进去的。”

神父眼睛那道缝还是那么紧紧地贴合在一起。他没说话，表情也没有动摇，只是用一只手扯掉了自己的罗马领。

中士最后说：“原谅我，神父。”

“我还可以帮你在枪上多刻几道。”神父回答，“现在，就让上帝负责原谅我们吧。”

他说得很快，显然已经预料到，枪声很快就会让他们听不到彼此了。

/ 梵蒂冈小偷 /

马添彬并不介意站在阳台上最危险的位置，物理上来说，那里最靠近上帝。他那白色法衣的衣角在夜风中猎猎地响，好像下一秒就会有一群白鸽从袍子下面振翅起飞。

他在观察，在思考，在谋划一件不可以对任何人所道的事情。这事情并不符合他教宗的身份，而且说起来还有点不好意思；如果他和别人说了，肯定会遭到反对。

想好了，马添彬就扶着栏杆，抬起腿，一翻身——

腹部却忽然被一团黑色的东西击中，他躲不开，别无选择地屁股朝下跌坐在阳台上。年轻的教宗被吓得不轻，仔细一看，那团黑色的东西居然恢复成了一个人的形状，这人穿着黑衣服，戴着黑面罩，右手挂在一根绳索上，身体的绝大部分都荡在阳台外面的夜色中，唯一裸露在外面的部位——眼睛——直直盯着地上的马添彬。他绝对不是什么好人。

黑衣人在面罩下面开口：“好险啊！——嘿，别想不开。”

马添彬有点意外：“我？我没想不开。”

“那你是有什么特殊的目的吗？不行，就算是那样也不能轻生。”

“我没想轻生。”马添彬实诚地回答，“上帝保佑。”

“哦。”黑衣人的动作停滞了，那一秒，好像连风都止住了一样，“那，再见！”

说着他就开始收起绳索。但马添彬眼疾手快，跳起来抱住了陌生男子的一条腿，和他喊：“等下！你还没有说你是什么人，为什么这么晚了会出现在这里！”

黑衣男人的腿被钳制住了。眼看这位教宗的白袍子也要跟着升到空中，他低头估计了离地距离和潜在的伤亡可能，决定放弃逃跑。绳索一放松，两个人一起掉进阳台的空地。

这次陌生人的反应更快，他迅速爬起来，将马添彬的两只手抓起来按在地上，再抽出自己的一只手竖起食指放在自己的嘴——面罩上嘴的位置——前，说：“我告诉你我是谁，你不要告诉别人，好不好？”

“那要先看你是来做什么的。”马添彬还想谈条件。

对方歪了歪头：“可是你们神父不都会帮别人保守秘密吗？”

“那也是针对想要告解的人。”教宗很聪明，“要不这样，你放开我，和我告解，一五一十和我说清楚，我就不和别人说，怎么样？”

他答应了：“反正也在你们的地盘上，就按照你说的来好了。”说罢，松开了马添彬的手。教宗爬起来，立刻转头想看他们有没有惊动守卫。

“那么我该怎么告解呢？”陌生人上前一步，站到教宗面前，语气里有三分威胁和九十七分的真诚。

“你先说，‘神父（其实应当是圣父），我要告解’，然后开始坦白你的罪——呃，你是谁和为什么来这里就行。”

“我可以说谎吗？”

“不可以。”

“好吧。那么，‘神父，我要告解’：我是这个半球家喻户晓的大盗，这次来梵蒂冈是为了偷教皇座上最名贵的宝石——我猜在三重冕上，你说呢？”

意料之中的答案；但这个答案居然意料之外地坦诚。教宗看着眼前这个轻易就会把自己送进监狱的人，一时不知该如何回答。想了半天，他感叹一声，“哇哦”，但这声惊叹主要是针对告解的前半句话。良久，他终于想起来有什么可以说了：“因为你有心拯救一个看似（加重语气）要轻生的人，所以上帝不会怪罪你原本来到这里的不良企图——只要以后你不再犯同样的罪就好了。”

“可是，我是大盗啊，肯定还会再犯。大盗不偷窃，就像神父不祷告一样，你懂吗？”听起来他挺不理解的，“再说了，我可不是那种小偷小摸，我只接有挑战性的活儿，这是大盗的基本素养——好了，既然你不想按照你们的规矩来，那么按照世俗的规则，我和你说了我的秘密，你也应该告诉我你的秘密作为交换。比如，你刚才究竟想做什么？”

教宗没想到他会这么问，也没想好他要不要回答。他是教宗，有许多道德责任感在身上，是不应该说谎的。

“我……我在观察我的院子。”

“我不信，有谁会大晚上看风景啊，再说了，你的一条腿已经迈出去了——还是说，神父也说谎吗？”

马添彬盯着两条平行线一样的眼睛，想了想，决定坦白：“我想溜出去。”

“噗……”没憋住。

“噗！”第二声了。

“干什么啊。”马添彬埋怨，他觉得那两声是嘲笑的一种毫不加掩饰的表现。

“你们这里也有什么‘十点以后不允许出门’的规定吗？在梵蒂冈当神父好累哦。”

“也不是——其他人都没有，但是对于我个人来说，情况稍稍有点不一样。”谁让他是教宗啊。

不知道是这段对话还是马添彬这个人让陌生人觉得很有意思，他的眼睛因为惊喜而明显眯了起来：“怪不得你没有叫安保来——那这样，我帮你溜走，你让我偷宝石好不好？”

“怎么可能啊，盗窃是犯罪，我怎么可能帮你犯罪呢。”马添彬的脖子向后缩了缩。

“但是，如果你把我告发了，你家的安保系统肯定会升级，那以后你不就更难溜走了吗？”

他说得有理有据。马添彬忖度片刻，面色凝重地点了点头。

于是，教宗发话：“你带我离开这里，我就权当没看见你溜进来，可以吗？”

“也不是不行。而且，我去拿宝石也不是一定需要你帮忙。”他同意了，“但首先，你能换一个普通人才会穿的衣服吗？”

马添彬再度语塞。说实在的，他还没想好今天逃跑，方才只是想演习一次，看看自己的体能和毅力能不能支持自己爬三层楼而已。但是，机不可失，时不再来，这好像是一次溜出去吃夜宵的绝佳机会。

“同意。”马添彬盯着陌生人的眼睛，说完，转身走回卧室。十几分钟后，就在陌生男子等得快不耐烦时，教宗终于出来了，这次穿了一身朴素休闲的衣服。

“你觉得这样可以吗？”教宗指了指自己的连帽衫。

“我觉得行。”对方认真帮他参谋，然后说，“那我们走吧！”

好心的大盗跳到窗台的栏杆上，抬起右手，手腕处的机关向屋顶射出抓钩。他拽了拽绳索，试了试坚韧度，转头对教宗张开怀抱：“你得抱紧我。”

马添彬愣了一下，但是为了唐人街的小吃店，又毅然决然地向他扑过去。他一抱住那名陌生男子，绳索就迅速收紧，两个人同时向上飞升。马添彬慌得闭上了眼睛。

再睁眼时，他们毫发无损地落在了屋顶。月亮站在不远的天上，用耀眼的光芒热烈欢迎逃出桎梏的教宗陛下。

出逃成功的教宗不由得感慨：“好厉害！”

“嘿嘿，这可是大盗的必修课。”对方洋洋得意地收起绳索。

教宗转过头，梵蒂冈城就在他们脚下，隔着几层楼和楼里成百上千个只有上帝才知道的秘密。天气很好，也许今晚上帝心情不错，所以决定宽恕所有说了不太重要的谎言或是犯了不太严肃的过错的人。“接下来，我们怎么离开这里呢？”马添彬问。

身旁的大盗走到屋顶的另一侧。往那边去几百米，就是圣彼得大教堂；眼前，圣玛尔大公园的喷泉彻夜在响。

大盗抬起手，再度射出一只抓钩。然后，他回过头——面罩掩盖不住他的笑意——说出了可能是他这个晚上最认真的一句话：

“接下来，你要非常非常用力地搂住我才行，懂了吗？”

-

Fin

感谢看到这里的你！


End file.
